Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang
by BarfireBanshee177
Summary: What if Frank and Len had a younger sister? And what if she had a secret that only her and her two older brothers know about? And what if that secret caused a scaring memory for her and Frank and Len, making her hide in the shadows for as long as she lives? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang

A/N: I do not own any of the following characters; Ruby, Skull boy, Iris, Misery, Frank and Len, Poe, Doom Kitty, Scaredy Bat, and Boo boo. But I do own a character who is known to be Drake. Also I am dedicating this fanfic to Sombre Girl, in which (if she doesn't mind) I am using her characters.

It was a proud day for me. A day I have been waiting forever for. I stood there at there front of my parent's house giving my finale good-byes. With a satchel over my arm, and an overcoat over my shoulders, I was ready to face the world. Then I was off, with only the road to guide me. As a young girl, it was going to take a while to get used to things.

Chapter 1: Where I Meet My New Family. And Old!?

I walked down the street of the big city, looking for a place to begin my new life. I remembered when my two older brothers moved out five years ago, as I watched them go with only their guitar by their side. My head filled with thoughts that made me can't wait to go myself. I felt a bit parched so I thought I'd stop by the local café. I sat at the outdoor table with a glass of sour berry tea in my hands. Just then, this small black cat jumped onto the table.

"DOOM, GET BACK HERE!" Shouted someone from afar. Then a small red-headed girl approached the table and scooped up the cat.

"Sorry about that, usually Doom doesn't do that sort of thing. But she does like sour berries." She said.

"Its ok, you can't blame something for enjoying what it loves." I said.

"Hehe, ya, well my name is Ruby." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here on your own?"

"Well, I'm starting a new life, but first I need to find a place to stay." I said.

"Well you're welcome to stay with me and my friends at the Glooms Minor. We're always happy to have more." She said.

"Really, that would be great." I said. I got up and we both headed towards the trolley.

"So why did you bring your cat out here?" I asked.

"We went to the kitty spa. I decided to come with her this time, because last time… Well I'll just say that we got into a bit of a crises." Said Ruby.

The trolley cam up and we both stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake and The Ruby gloom gang.

Chapter 2: Siblings Reunite

Drake's POV

A little while later, the trolley came to a stop and me and Ruby stepped off the trolley. We came up to the front door.

"Your going to love everyone." said Ruby as she opened the door and we stepped inside.

"GUYS WERE HOME." Shouted Ruby. Then there was a voice coming from the staircase. A voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"HEY RUBY, WE WROTE A NEWSONG, AND WE WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINION ON IT! They stopped at the foot of the staircase. Then my heart skipped a beat when I realized who they were.

"FRANK, LEN, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH." I shouted as I ran up to them and gave them a bear hug.

"Whoa… uh… who are you?" said Frank.

"Guys, don't you remember me?" I said.

"Umm, no not really." Said Len.

"It's me, Drake, your younger sis." I said.

"Ducky, oh my god, how ya been you little scamp." They said giving me a noogie.

"Don't call me Ducky anymore." I said pulling myself away.

"Sorry Du…err…Drake. But how's mom and all." Said Len.

"Oh same ol', same ol'. Mom's been a little depressed since you left." I said.

"Oh, well, so, you movin' out too." Said Frank.

"Yep, so how you twp been?"

"Good, good, we wrote 57 songs and now on our way to writing our 58 one." They said.

"Uh guys, what are you talking about." Said ruby walking up to us.

"Ruby, this is our younger sister Drake. It seems now that she has taken' the same route like we did." Said Frank.

"Drake, isn't that name for boys?" asked Ruby.

"Ya, but mom was expecting another boy, but when it was a girl this time, she decided to keep the name." said Frank.

"Uh, I can speak for myself." I said annoyed.

"Sorry" but now you're on your own, just like we were five years ago. Wow we're proud." Sad Len.

"Guys, I am not a helpless six year old anymore. I have grown to be a young teen who has a skill for art-n-music." I said once a gain annoyed.

"Oh ya, have you written' a song." Said Frank.

"In matter of fact I have, and its pretty good if I say so myself." I bragged.

"Oh ya, say a line from it." Said Len.

"From never more we've been,

until now with our next of kin,

its all the same for you and me,

but what we hold is the key." I said.

"… Wow that's pretty good. But do you want to hear our song." Said Frank.

"Sure, back on the farm, they made some interesting songs.

What pity it is for the duck,

For it to lack a simple cluck

Even with the help with Big Mack,

It can only give a small quack." I said to Ruby.

"Hehe, wow guys, you have quite a musical talent. Especially if you make songs like that." Giggled Ruby. Frank and Len blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, can here our song at our next gloomapalooza. Which is a week from tomorrow at 8 'o' clock." Said Frank.

"I'll be sure to witness that." I said. Then thre was a high pitched scream coming from the front door. All of a sudden, the front door bursted open and someone shooting in and falling into the red armchair.

"I'M GOOD." She shouted. Then she stood up, brushed herself off, and skipped gleefully towards us.

"Hey guys, who's your friend." She said.

"This is Drake, Frank and Len's younger sister. Drake, this is Iris." Said Ruby.

"Oh wow, I never knew you had a younger sister guys." Said Iris.

"Well it never came up in conversation." Said Frank.

"How about we go to bed since its almost 10 'o' clock. Drake, how about I showyou to a room." Said Ruby.

"Actually Ruby, Drake could bunk with us. Since we're brother-n-sister after all." Said Frank.

"Oh ok. Night Guys." Said Ruby going to bed.

"Night Ruby. Come on Drake." Said Frank and Len leading me outside.

"Wait so you guys sleep in the garage…. Cool." I said. We stepped inside and I looked around.

"Ya, not as piffy, but its better then where we slept on the Farm." Said Len.

A/N: If you had not noticed but Frank and Len parents own a farm.

"So uh… where should I sleep." I asked.

"Trick question…. How about you sleep at the foot of the bed." Sad Len.

"Hehe, just like on the farm." I said.

"Well lets get some sleep." Said Frank.

We got onto the foldd out couch and just like that we passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 3: Floral Fail

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back, sorry I haven't gotten to this fanfic in a few days, I was working on my other fanfic. But enjoys.

P.S. The first part of the chapter is gonna sound al' Shakespearey

The next morning, I awoke to an odd odder lingering amongst my nostrils. I opened my blurry eyes see green and blue figures in my face. I was still half asleep so it didn't bother me as much. But when my brain was fully functioning, I realized it was the feet of my two older brothers.

"OH LORD!" I quietly shouted. I flinched, in which making me fall off the bed. I landed face first, which was making a throbbing feeling begin in my nose. 'Well that's a nice way to wake up' I thought. I stood up, and straightened my hair bit and went outside, so see and smell the morning dew. I checked my brother's wrist watch to see it was 7:00 am. I had nothing better to do, but to do what I usually do when I get up this early. Sit down on a stump, and practice my woodling. Since there weren't any stumps, I sat down in front of a lifeless tree, and pulled out my pocket knife, and continued working my way on a small chunk of wood I started a few days before I left home. Even when your about 20 yards away from the garage, you could here Len's heavy snores, I giggled by the noise. Just then, I heard Len screaming out of no where. I quickly jump up and ran to the garage to see Frank and Len wide eyed and hyperventilating.

"I had that dream again Frank, but this time, they were purple, and they were sombreros." Said Len.

"Its ok Len, it's just a dream, its not real." Said Frank like he said it a million time before.

"What the heck was that." said not really caring.

"(sigh) Len has been having these weird dreams about giant pen, but I don't see how that's scary." Said Frank.

"They were purple Frank, they… were… purple." Said Len still shaking. I walked up to the folded out couch and sat down on Len's side.

"(sigh) Ok… when did this all start." I said in a therapist act.

'Well it started when Len stuck that pen in his mouth a few days ago. Said Frank. I just didn't know how to respond to that. All I did was gave a blank stare.

"…How… Does that… M-make a bad dream?" I said farley confused.

'I don't get it either, but it's Len, just Len being Len I suppose." Said Frank.

"Well umm… I don't know how to fix that." I said slowly backing away towards the door. I then, when I was a half a foot away from the door. I quickly ran out and slammed the door behind me. I sighed in stress. It was kind of hard to believe that I was related to them. Maybe Frank, but certainly not Len. I started to stroll around the graveyard. I got bored a little while later, so I decided to walk on the railing on the porch. Yes, it was difficult, but it was fun. But then the front door propped open and a rather thin skeletal figure appeared in the doorway. I was disturbed so I fell backwards off the railing, into a garden.

"Oh my god, are you ok." He said poking his head over the railing. I stood back up and brushed myself off.

"Ya I'll be fine." I said stepping back on the porch.

"Hi, I'm Skull boy." He said shaking my hand.

"I'm Drake, Frank and Len's younger sister." I said returning the gesture.

"Oh wow, I never knew that Frank and Len had a sister. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you to-" CRASH. There was a loud noise coming from the second floor window. Glass poured everywhere. We both looked up to see a flower pot plummeting right towards me. There was yet another loud crash when it hit me over the head. I started to feel dizzy and unbalanced. My mind wasn't coming up with stuff, not on command. I also couldn't control my vocal sounds either.

"The chicken… fell in love with the… horse… and had a son named… Carl." I couldn't control myself, the flower pot hit me hard. Before I new it, I passed put off the porch (again)

Misery's POV, 30 seconds ago

I was lingering around the hallway, thinking of what might possibly happen next. Just then, in a puff of smoke, Jealousy poofed right in front of me.

"Hey Misery, I discovered a new spell in my book that might help with your bad luck." She said.

"Those are never good words." I said with anxiety.

"Don't worry, it will be fun. Ok ready." She said. I still had a bad feeling, I leaned on the window seal that was behind me. Then Jealousy made some funky hand movements, but all of a sudden, it felt like cannon went of in my face. I could tell that window behind me broke because it couldn't sustain Jealousy's powerful magic.

"Ow." I blinked a bit and my vision was a bit blurry. Then a few seconds later, my vision became clear.

"Sooo… feel any different." She said.

"No (cough) not really." I said.

"Uh oh." Said Jealousy walking behind me. I turned around to see what she was looking at. I peeked my head over the side of the window to see Skull boy and someone I haven't seen before. But knocked out cold by the flower pot, thanks to Jealousy.

"Frank's POV

Ever since Len screamed both of us awake, I couldn't get back to sleep. I mean, Len is getting some sleep, but because of his obnoxious snoring, I couldn't get any. But then I heard a loud crash coming from outside, then another. My stomach dropped. I knew that it wasn't good.

"Len get up… er... wake up." I shouted in his ear. He flinched and his eyes almost popped out his head.

"Wait, what, what's going on Frank. He said.

"I don't know but it isn't good, but we need to check it out. And now." I said. We both got up and ran outside. And saw Drake and Skull boy. But Drake was unconscious, with a flower pot on her head.

"Oh no, Skull boy, what happened." I asked.

"I don't know, there was a crash and the flower pot came out of no where." Said Skull boy.

"I think its my fault." Said the voice of Jealousy. Then she appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Jealousy, what happened." I said very concerned.

"First I should say that it was accident. Also I was just showing Misery a new spell and it went wrong." She said. I rolled my eyes, me and Len bent down near Drake and took off the flower pot and checked her head for any sign of damage. Then I felt a goose egg on the back of her head.

"Maybe we should get her an ice pack… and get her inside." They four of us picked her up and brought her inside and set her down in the red armchair in the great hall. Skull boy came back with an ice pack and put it on Drake's head. I just hope she will be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 4: Breakfast Blow-up

Drake's POV

I awoke in a daze, the blur in my eyes could never be worse. I rubbed them a bit as an ice pack fell my head. My vision was a bit more clear. I sat up and stretch, but then startled by a loud booming noise coming from the direction of the other room. I was now wide awake. There was an alarm and massive amounts of smoke evacuating the room. Still very dizzy, I stood up and slowly walked towards the other room where I soon found out that it was the kitchen that has exploded. Some of the smoke cleared to reveal a young girl, a bit older than I, with most of her hair singed off, holding a plate of ash covered cookies.

"_cough, cough,_ you must be _cough_ Drake." She said.

"Uh, ya, that's me, what happened?" I asked.

"I was cooking get-well-soon cookies for you, you know, because of the flower pot incident. Since it was partially my fault. She said.

"Wait what... Oh never mind, I'm fine now… so… what kind of cookies are those." I said starring at the ash covered cookies.

"Oh these are one of my specialties, soot cookies, wanna try one. Oh, by the way, my name is Misery." She said. Holding the plate out. I looked at her and grinned a little. I nervously took one and took a bite out of it. And you know what, they weren't half bad, well not what I was expecting, but good.

"Wow these are pretty good, thanks Misery." I said. But before she could respond, a bolt of lightening struck her.

"Uh, are you ok?" I said nervously. She then looked at me and grinned.

"Ya, I'm fine, it could have been worse. It could have hit both of us." She said. I didn't know how to respond to that, all I did was gave a blank stare. But I thought, since I was going to live here, I going to have to get used to have her around, and I was happy to except that.


	5. Chapter 5

Drake And The Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 5: Brainiac Brink

A/N: This is my favorite chapter. Enjoy

Then what it sounded like footsteps, heading towards the kitchen. Then there came Ruby, Skull boy, and Frank and Len.

"What was that noise." Said Skull boy.

"Cooking." Misery Answered. Then Frank and Len ran over to me and hugged me, nearly at the point of suffocating me.

"Drake, you're alright." They both said.

"Yes… I'm ok… now let go… or else you're gonna cause another accident." I gasped. They let go of me. Just then Skull boy walked up to me and looked me dead in the eye.

"Uh, something wrong Skull boy." I said very confused.

"You have green eyes." He said.

"Yes, I do, what abo- Whoa ok!" I said, before Skull boy grabbed me by the hand and pulled me along. We went up three staircases and six hallways until we reached a room with a giant window in the shape of a skull. So I assume it was Skull boy's room. He then, set me down on a panel and straps me down.

"What the heck are you doing Skull boy. I didn't come all this way to become someone's lab rat." I shouted.

"Just relax and it will be over before you know it." He said placing a giant machine in front of me.

"Uh Skull boy, its kind of hard to relax with a GIANT LASER POINTING STRAIGHT AT ME!" I shouted again. Then the laser started making some odd noises. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see it coming. Then, I could see a flash of light, through my eye lids.

30 minutes later

I walked back through the labyrinth they called a house, irritated about the big burnt mark on my forehead.

"I would like to say I'm sorry Drake, My resemble-locater was the first time I used it." Said Skull boy, catching up with me.

"What made you think I could possibly be related to you. You're all bone, while I have skin and flesh." I said rubbing the burnt mark.

"I put my actions ahead of my thoughts, I was only concentrating on the fact we have the same colored eyes. Wait a minute, now your eyes are brown." He said looking at my eyes. Then I started to get nervous.

"Uh, wow, strange huh, hehe." I said laughing nervously, and shielding my eyes.

"Well… ok." He said mysteriously. We continued walking down to the kitchen. When I got there, I sat down on the bench, where Frank and Len stared at me, jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, what happened Drake." Frank and Len panicked.

"Ask mister Bright head over there." I said pointing in the direction of Skull boy. Then Frank and Len shot a death glare at Skull boy.

"It was a invention malfunction. But before I say anything else, why did Drake's eyes go from green to brown… wait now they are hazel." Said Skull boy. I looked at Frank and Len and they looked at me, then we looked at Skull boy again.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all, its just the… the weather, yes, the weather." Frank and Len laughed nervously before running out of the kitchen with me following.

Things just took a turn for the worse.

A/N: I wish I could put the next chapter up tonight, but im pretty tired.

P.S. I said; Chrysti Doofenshmirtz, the one writing the story Seperated Simeise, I would add her characters to my story, but I already have the story planned out to chapter nine. But I will be sure to add Charlotte and/or Jeremy in chapter 10. And that is a promise.

Peace Im out. O^


	6. Chapter 6

Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 6: Skull boy's Secret Search

Frank, Len, and Drake ran out of the room. I peeked around the corner to see what they were doing, I listened to their conversation.

"That was close Drake, you have to be more careful, if anyone found out… well I wouldn't know what they might do. But it might be bad." Where are you contact lens." Said Frank. Drake pulled something out of her pocket.

"They are right here, I just forgot to put them in." said Drake.

"Well you better put them in before someone finds out." Said Frank. Drake went one direction, while Frank and Len went the other. I followed Drake to the bathroom. I peeked through the crack of the door to see Drake kneeling over the sink. I looked closely to see her eyes change from hazel to blue. But then to brown when she out her contacts in. When she put both of them in, she started to walk towards the door. That's when I high tailed out of there."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. To make it up, I'll put up another chapter for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 7: Morning Magic Mistake

Drake's POV in dream

_Object floated around me in the empty room I was in as I coward. Like being stranded in the middle of the ocean with sharks in attack formation. I was just a 4 year old girl who was terrified and confused. The objects dropped when the door slid opened and a rather bright light nearly blinded me._

"_We are ready for you Drake." Said a voice. I nervously stood up and followed the man in the lab coat._

"Drake, wake up." Said a familiar voice. I then awake to find myself face to face with the ceiling of the garage. When I did awake, I fell on my butt.

"Drake, you were doing it again." Said Len.

"Sorry, I cant help it, its not my fault that I was born a- huh." I stopped talking when the door of the garage opened to have us see Ruby.

"Look who's bright eyed and bushy tailed… whoa, what happened to the garage." Said.

Ruby. He garage was a mess. I guessed it was the work of me… again.

"Oh uh, it was just some… good ol' fashion sibling wrestling." I lied.

"Hehe, well maybe it'll be best if you tightied up a bit. But anyway, breakfast is ready." Said Ruby before exiting.

"Ok that was close, she almost found out your secret Drake. You gotta be more careful." Said Frank.

"Ya, ya, you say that every time we're close to revealing my secret, I can handle it myself, I am not that 4 year old girl anymore." I yelled. Because of my anger, it caused the amph, table, and couch to levitate.

"Ok, ok, calm down, before you cause the garage to fly away." Said Len. I then took a deep breath, and the objuects fell with a loud crash, then I moved everything back into place in two seconds.

"Huh, now you'll excuse me, I'm going to put my contacts in." I said heading out the door. As I stepped out the doorway, I saw Skull boy with his ear (hole) against the door. I started to get a bit nervous.

"Skull boy, w-what are you doing here." I said a bit annoyed.

"…Nothing…" he said before walking back to the house. I sighed and went to the house myself, with Frank and Len following.

"The first thing I did when I stepped into the house, was head straight onto the bathroom, I put my contacts in and went to the kitchen where everyone else was.. Everyone was at the table, excepted Ruby, who was baking the last batch of pancakes. I sat down nex to iris and Vulcan, who Frank and Len talked a lot about the previous night, while Ruby put the pancakes on the table. Everyone got there servings of pancakes, but Skull boy kept on eyeing me, like he knew. I looked down, hoping that he would stop that.

"I heard a faint laugh coming from… somewhere. But it didn't sound like it could have come from anyone at the table.

"Drake look out," shouted Ruby. I quickly looked up, to see this orb holding the leftover pancake batter and throwing it in my direction. I closed my eyes and held my hands out to block it, but instead making it freeze midway, exposing my secret. Everyone gasped as I opened as I opened my eyes to see the mistake I was making. I put my hands down, making the batter fall in the other pancakes.

"Hah, I knew you were hiding something." Said Skull boy jumping out of his set.

"Aw man, how come you gotta ruin my pranks." Said the orb.

"Drake, you're a fairy, just like me, yay, now I am not the only one anymore." Said Jealousy.

A/N: Im not sure if Sombre Girl said if Jealousy is a fairy or witch. I just sort of guest.

I then, stood up infront of everyone.

"I'm not a fairy, I'm a wizard." And with that, I fled the room leaving 11 people, jaw dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 8: The back story

Skull boy's POV

After I figure out Drake's secret, I was relieved, bit I also felt a bit guilty. Because it felt like I wasn't suppose to find out. I went after her to straighten things out. I stepped outside sitting on the cliff, with rocks, flowers, and dirt clumps hovering around her.

"Drake." I said. Drake flinched and the floating objects flew in all sorts of directions.

"Oh hey Skull boy; happy now; I'm a wizard; you figured it out. She said. Then the guilt I had grew stronger.

"No, I'm not happy... in fact, I feel guilty about it. I mean, why didn't want anyone to find out." I asked.

"_sigh_ Because of happened when I was 4." said Drake.

"Do you mind telling me what happened when you were 4." I asked. She sighed again as she took out her contacts to have me see them change from gold to violet

"It all started when I was 3, I was just playing outside with Frank and Len, they were 6 at the time. Then our mother screamed when she saw one of the pigs fly through the air and crash into the barn. At first, Frank and Len thought it was them; but that all changed when my mom caught me sleeping in a levitating crib. It was all fun-n-games until suspicious men dressed in black came to the door a year later. I still remember what they said... We received a call from a neighbor saying there is a abnormal activity coming from next door... And that's when I walked in with junk hovering around me... I have been ordered to tell you that your is known to be something in need to be researched. Your daughter is to come with us tomorrow... I couldn't believe what was going to happen, my mom was devastated . Then when the next day came, they came back and I was forced out of my home. They put me in this van and we drove for so long, I couldn't keep track of how much time has passed. They finally arrived at a place where they were going to experiment me on. I stayed their for days, being poked and prodded. They kept me in this room where it had a bunch of toys and dolls where they thought would entertain me. But instead; my powers just made me them float around. I stayed there for, who knows how long, I thought I would never get out. One day, I sat in my room and cried, the room was dark and cold, and felt so alone. But then the door opened and I could barely see because the lights in the back were so bright, also because of all the experiments made me vision blurry. Then who ever opened the door ran up to me and hugged me tight. It was Frank and Len, they came to get me out of there. They snuck me out of that horrible place. I was lucky my brothers were there to get me out. Once they discovered I was gone, they've been looking for me ever since. Even today; they are looking for me. The only 'wanted' picture they have of me is the one where I was 3, but I have grown a lot since then so they wouldn't recognize me. But I'm still afraid that they might find me. So if words get out, then I'll have to go back there. That's why Frank and Len were so protective over me and my powers. Also I don't know how, but because of the fast that I'm a wizard the color of my eye change. So now who ever those guys were, they are looking for a black haired girl, with abnormal activity, who eyes have natural ability to change color."

"Oh wow, that's quite story, but you don't have to worry about keeping your secret from us." I said.

"Well, tell that to Frank and Len. I mean, they said as long as my powers are hidden from... well... anyone, then I would be safe." said Drake.

"We are some of the nicest people around, and we would never do that to a friend."

"Really Skull boy." said Drake.

"Really, come on, breakfast isn't over yet." We stood up and went back into the house. To start a new day of magical mysterious.


	9. Chapter 9

Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 9: High sky Flyin

Drake's POV

Next day

I was kind of relived that I had new and good friends that I can trust to keep my secret. I was a bit skeptical about Skull boy, I wasn't sure if we was a good character. but after our little heart-to-heart, I thought he was kind of nice. But beside Skull boy, Frank and Len mysteriously disappeared. I was kind of worried, what if they were hurt, all these questions floated around in my mind, But I knew I didn't know where to start to look for them. So I just needed to hope for the best, and stay out of the way.

I was wondering through the halls, thinking what could possibly happen to Frank and Len. But then Iris came bouncing towards me in her spring shoes.

"Hey Drake, there someone I want you to meet." she said taking my hand. She led me outside, there it was in the middle of a rain storm.

"SQUIG, SQUIG, COME OUT SQUIG! she shouted. Then a massive worm flew in out of no where and landed next to Iris.

"Drake, I want you to meet Squig, my flying pet worm." she said. Iris jumped onto Squig's back and held out a hand to me. I nervously took her and Iris jerked me onto Squig and Squig took of hundreds of feet into the air. Iris screamed in joy, as for me, holding for dear life.

"ISN'T THIS FUN DRAKE." Iris shouted in the wind.

"NO, NOT REALLY." I shouted back.

"DRAKE, IF YOU LOVE THIS, YOUR GONNA LOVE THE FLIP-N-DIP." Iris shouted once again. I looked up to see Squig tilting upward, and more, and more, until he was completely upside down. Before I knew, I was plummeting to my death. I closed my eyes and awaited my death. But...nothing. I opened my eyes, to see my face only a few inches away from the ground. But I wasn't touching the ground. I realized that I was hovering above the ground. No, I was flying. I levitated up towards Iris, where I saw her jaw dropped.

"Drake, your flying. I didn't know you could fly." said Iris with glee.

"I-I didn't know either, I must have gotten a new power. This is awesome." I said. I was taken in by this, I flew with Iris for the rest of the day. I had a new power, this was the best day of my life.

**A/N: Sorry for the short, I post another one to make up for it, also if your wondering what happened to Frank and Len. I'll give you a clue.**

**Separated Siamese by Chrysti Doofenshmirtz**


	10. Chapter 10

Drake and the Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 10: New Faces

It's been pretty lonely with out Frank and Len around, all I do now is play solitaire in the garage. All I could do is wait, and wait, and wait. Many weeks have past but no news on Frank or Len. But one day, was going to be different. Me and Misery were sitting in the garage playing cards.

"Huh, I am still worried about Frank and Len." said Misery.

"I know, I guess know how Frank and Len feel about me and my powers." I said.

"I bet, I wonder if they're ok, especially Len." said Misery starring at ceiling.

"I bet you would, considering Len is your boyfriend." I said. But then the paper boy was bringing to daily paper. Me and Misery started reading to help pass time, and we both almost shrieked. On cover, we saw an article saying;

**Local News**

**Many Kids Free from SS Military Camp**

John Frankenfurter, the man behind the horrible SS Military Camp, has been arrested for death and harassment of many kids and teens. With the help of these teens, all the children that were brutally harassed, are now free from John's destruction. Yes, Frank Maty, Len Maty, Charlotte Frankenfurter, and Jeremy Frankenfurter are heroes to many who have suffered. People say that these kids will be legends and will go down in history. Where are they now, some say they have gone into the sunset, rescuing others who are in need of freedom. Others say they have gone home, to there own families, living the rest of their lives as civilians.

We saw a picture of Frank and Len standing in front of a building that was labeled SS Military Camp, in flames, and two other people, who I'm guessing is Charlotte and Jeremy.

"Oh my god, this is amazing Misery." I said with glee. Which was out of character for me, since I was a tomboy.

"Frank and Len are safe, I never been so happy... and that's saying something." said Misery cracking a smile. Then the door of the garage opens and I see Frank and that one girl Charlotte coming in, then Len, then a guy I guessed was Jeremy.

"Frank, thank god your safe." I said squeezing Frank.

"LEN!" Misery dove right at Len and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Drake, missed me." said Frank.

"You have _no_ idea." I said.

"So your the famous Drake I've been hearing about. Nice to meet you." said Charlotte offering a hand to shake.

"Heh, nice to meet you too Charlotte." I said shaking her hand.

"Wait, how do you know my name." she said. That's when I grabbed the newspaper and pointed to the article.

"Ohhh, isn't this amazing Frank." said Charlotte.

"It's awesome." said Frank. I stood there, looking at my older brothers, who were now, individuals; for real.


	11. Chapter 11

Drake and the Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 11

Drake POV

**A/N: Hi everyone, and I wanted to be sure everyone read my Overview in my other story. If you did then what I'm about to say will make sense. Ok, I was serious about Drake being the sharpest character that I have ever create. I literally had to change my story so I can make Drake happy and have her not tell on me. So what I had next had to be change in order to get the what Drake wanted to happened. So Drake is a clever girl and don't let her blackmail you.**

Ever since Frank and Len came back, I was oh so happy. And it was nice to meet Charlotte and Jeremy. It is was also nice to hear about Frank and Charlotte, but kind of weird to sometimes run into them making out in the halls. But anyway, many weeks have past and I have gotten into many problems over those weeks. But they have been resolved when I discovered new powers. Like one time I was facing boredom and playing with the mirror. Then I suddenly turned into Charlotte. That's when I discovered my new power morph. And there was one time when I was racing Iris a Squig and I was going really fast, then I was heading towards the house, and I just went right through the house. And that is when I discovered my new power to go through anything. Last of all, there was that one time when everyone was playing hide_n_seek. I was still hiding when I ran into Iris who seeking. It looked like she was looking at me, but then she just ran past like she didn't know I was there. That is when I noticed I had the power of invisibility. Yes it is good to have new powers. But I now had to try harder when it comes to hiding my powers from the guys dressed in black. No I just wonder around the halls, waiting for a days end. But this day was going to be different. Once again, I wondered around the halls, but then that ghost kid came out of no where and tried to, "scare me", but I froze him just in time. So now he was just floating there. So I did something hilarious, I took out a marker and drew a mustache on him. How? I don't know, but the marker mustache was on his face. I could help myself but laugh. I walked down the hallway, and when I reached the end, I looked back and unfroze him. He looked clueless, then just flew away.

"Outsmarting a prankster, now that's clever." I whispered to myself.

**There you have it, Drake got her wish. Once again, DON'T LET DRAKE BLACKMAIL YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 12

Ever since Frank and Len came back from there... let's say, life changing adventure. Everyone in the Victorian Mansion has been buzzing about. Misery was especially happy that Len came back. Many months have past until it was Yam Ween. This was the first Yam Ween Drake had with Frank and Len in a long time. Ruby had a Yam Ween party, and she said she wanted to try something different for this Yam Ween. So she took us out to a fancy restaurant. They all stepped inside the Gloomy Diner, Ruby, Skull boy, Misery, Iris, Frank, Charlotte, Len, Jeremy, and Drake; took a seat at the large table in the center of the restaurant.

"Once again Ruby, I would like to thank you for doing this." said Charlotte.

"Its no problem Charlotte, I'm happy to do this for my friends." said Ruby.

"Well, Happy Yam Ween everyone." said Ruby holding up her glass in a cheers.

"Hey Drake, I want to hear the story of you and Frank and Len on the farm." said Skull boy.

"Well we could tell you one story... well there's some many I can't pick which one to tell. Frank, Len, maybe one of you could tell one." Drake said.

"Hmm, oh what about the Christmas party." said Frank.

"Oh Ya; tell that one." Drake said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Ok, so everyone who was related to us, all came to the farm for the Christmas party. Me and Len were 7, and Drake was 4. Just few months before the... abduction." Frank said but then stopped.

"And Frank and Len wanted to do something "special" for everyone. So Frank and Len got out there guitar they got as a present that year. But it was much to big for them so I had to hold up the guitar so they could, just barely reach the strings." Drake continued.

"And we played a song that we heard millions of time on the radio, what was it called Frank." Len asked.

"Uh... actually, it was so long ago; I can't remember either." said Frank.

'"That Smell by Lynyrd Skynyrd." Drake said.

"Oh Ya, thanks Drake. But anyway, so since we were new with electirc guitar so we weren't really that good at the time." said Len.

"You guys were hilariously horrible, the only guitar practice was with that xylophone they when they were 2. And don't get me started on there singing." Drake said trying to hold back my laughs.

"Ya, we were terrible when we played that song." said Frank.

"To bad you guys weren't there, you all could ha-" Drake spoke but then stopped when she heard the door of the restaurant opened. Drake turned around in her seat to see people at the counter, showing the waiter a picture of Drake when she was 3 and said "Have you seen this girl." Drake's stomach dropped to her feet and she quickly turned back around in her seat, and stayed quiet.

"Anything wrong Drake, your paler than Misery." said Frank.

"It's them, the guys dressed in black." Drake whispered to Frank.

"Oh no this isn't good; just... act natural and everything will be ok." Frank whispered back. Drake stared at her plate and waited for them to leave.'

"Drake, your contacts." Len hesitated. Drake picked up her spoon and looked at her reflection to see her eyes change from violet to gold.

"Oh crap!" Drake shouted under her breath. Drake quickly stood up and headed to the restroom. But when she was just a few yards away, she accidentally bumped into the guys dressed in black.

"Excuse me, have you seen this girl." one of them asked, holding up the photo of Drake when she was three.

"Uh... cant say I have." Drake said covering her eyes.

"You seem to be hiding something, move your hand." said one of them, forcing her hand away from her eyes. He succeeded moving her eyes, and one she did, her eye changed color.

"You are the girl, your the girl that has escaped, your coming with us." he said.

"Let me go... GUYS HELP." Drake shouted. But before Frank, or Len, or the rest could try to save her, they were already outside, chucking Drake into there van.

"LET ME OUT BLOCKHEADS." Drake shouted. The guys dressed in black ignored her as they got into the front of the van and drove off. Ruby and the rest were too late when they ran outside.

"DRAKE, NO." Frank shouted.

"Not, not again... please god, not again." Len fell to the ground, looking like he was about to throw up. Same went with Frank.

"This is... this is... horrifying." Iris said.

"Guys, dont panic we'l-" Ruby said but then was interrupted by Frank .

"This is the perfect time to panic." Frank shouted.

"Calm down Frank, its just the emotional pain talking." said Charlotte kneeling down beside Frank.

"Its going to be ok, we'll find Drake. We are going to get her back, even if it takes the last of our strength." said Ruby.

" But what if-" said Misery.

"There are no buts in this situation. It is certain that we are going to get her back. I am positive." said Ruby.

"Whenever Ruby says were going to do something... We do it." said Skull boy.

Frank whiped the small tear from his eye. "Drake, we going to get you back."

**A/N: Well there you have it for this chapter, until next time. Will Frank and Len find Drake? Will Drake find a way out? And what is the gangs plan on how to get her back? And will they have a back-up plan? Stay tooned to find out**.

**P.S. Please review ^^**

**P.S.S. I would like to say that I have gotten my 1,000 view for A Life To Remember, A Ruby Gloom Story. **


	13. Chapter 13

Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 13

"Let me of here." Drake shouted trying to use her power of going through things, to go through the van. But, it didn't work.

"Why can't I go through the walls of the van." Drake said loudly to herself.

"Because we modified the van to make it magic proof." said one of the guys driving the van.

"And how would you know how to do that." Drake said.

"We have obtained the knowledge of how to be certain that you would not escape again."

"Wait, if you already know, then why do you need me anymore."

"Because the boss wants to make sure that the facts are true."

"Ugh, why are eggheads such idiots." Drake thought to herself.

"Can you at least tell me where I'm going." Drake asked.

"That's classified."

"Huh... Frank, Len, please hurry." Drake said.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Ruby and the rest were all gathered around a small blackened-out room. With a ceiling lamp hovering over a lay-out plan.

"Ok so here's the plan." said Frank.

"Couldn't we have done this in a brighter, more spacier room." Skull boy complained.

"No, they do this in movies. And I felt like doing it too." said Frank.

"But couldn't we just head out now and make a plan while we go. Its a real time saver." said Misery.

"Because we don't know where to go yet. We don't have any knowledge on where they took Drake." said Frank. But before anyone else could complain, there was a knock at the door. Frank sighed and turned on the light, and walked the small spaced room, along with everyone else.

"Whoever this is, it better be important." said Frank. But as soon as he opened the door, Mr. Mumbles appeared in the doorway.

"Hello everyone, I was wondering if anyone would to test my newest ride." he said.

"Oh I do, I do." said Iris with glee.

"We don't have time Iris, for Pete's sake, for trying to rescue Drake." Frank said.

"Oh yes, that Drake fella, if my memory fades me, I would say that Drake is the same gal who escaped from Area 52. Unlike Area 51. Just a few miles away from the boarder of Canada and the U.S. " said Mr. Mumbles.

"Wait how did you know about Drake and her past." Frank said.

"Huh, alas, I have a bit of the past that haunts my mind to this day. I was associated with Drake's capture back in the day." Mr. Mumble said in a guilty voice. Everyone gasped.

"Mr. Mumbles, who could you do this." Ruby pleaded.

"It was the kind of time where you feel as if you have know meaning in life, and you just completely stop listening to your heart and only listen your Stomache. And I now know that I shouldn't have listen to that in the first place." Mr. Mumbles said.

"But... but." Frank hesitated.

"I was the one who took notes on the reactions and such. I wasn't the cold blooded heartless fools, who did the probing." said Mr. Mumbles. After a awkward silence, Frank finally got over his shock, and began to speak.

"You may have helped with the situation with my younger sister, but you have supplied us with enough information to get her back. Come on." said Frank. Heading out the door, past Mr. Mumbles, along with the rest.

"I love it when Frank takes charge." said Charlotte.

"Come on guys. We have no time to lose." said Frank. "Don't worry Drake, were coming for you."

Meanwhile, after drive that took hours, Drake and her adductors arrived at the same building that Drake had been before. The building was farely large and there was a large bulletin board that said "**Area 52 researcher company of Canada".** They guys dressed in black came out and opened the back doors of the van. As soon as they did, Drake flew out and zoomed into the sky.

"Give her the Anesthetic." said one of them. The other one took out a blow dart, but in a dart that had Anesthetic in it. Aimed it straight at Drake. And shot it.

"Ow, what the heck." said Drake. Drake looked at her leg to see a dart, inject into it.

"Why the-" Drake before she passed out in mid-air. She fell dozens of feet below, until one of the guys dressed in black caught her and carried her unconscious body inside.

The last thing Drake saw was the blurry image of two doors seal shut. "Frank... Len." And just like that, she was out like a light.


	14. Chapter 14

Drake and the Ruby Gloom gang

Chapter 14

A few hours have passed and Drake found herself in a small white room, surrounded by many toys and dolls, the same toys when she was 4. The last thing Drake remembered was falling in the air. Drake felt shocked and quickly tried to fly again, but that was before she realized she was in a building, so she just basically rammed right into the ceiling.

"Ow." Drake said falling to the floor. Drake tried to stand up, but then she realized that her hands were tied behind her back . After about a 30 seconds, Drake managed to get to her feet.

"Let me out of here." Drake shouted, hoping that someone would here. Then, she decided to go a different route. She ran at the wall, hoping she would be able to go through, but no, the walls of the room were just the same as the walls of the van. Drake lost her balanced and then fell to the floor. Drake gave up trying to escape, and lied there, kind of exhausted.

"Well, well, well, why isn't it Examination D back and ready for more." said a voice through the door. Drake looked up to see the doors of the room slide open and a guy dressed in all white stepped into the room, with two burly guys following him.

"How has Examination D been doing, My oh my, you have grown." he said forcing Drake to look up to him.

"First of all, my name is Drake, and second, I had a lot of years of growing, and that means I am a lot stronger than I was when I was 4." Drake shouted flying off of the floor.

"Reginald, how about we test the String Rater." he said. Then one of the guys behind him pulled out a small machine, the size of a palm of a hand, walked over to Drake and pulled her down from the air.

"Hey, let me go." Drake shouted, trying to fight away from that guy. But he already had her in his arms. Then he pressed a button on the small device and clamped it onto Drake's neck. Drake had a strange feeling, going through out her body, and that feeling made Drake completely paralyzed. Her eyes wide open and her body completely numb.

"In case your wondering, the String Rater is a small device that is used to completely paralyze you, so you wouldn't dare to try to get away this time." said the guy in white. Drake could see, but only the ceiling of the room. She tried to speak but she couldn't. But then out of the corner of her eye, she could see a man, dressed in scrubs, entered the doorway.

"Boss, everything is ready for Examination D." he said.

"Aw yes, Reginald, take Examination D to the operation room." he said heading out of the door. Then the guy who put the String Rater on Drake, picked her up and carried her out of the room. Drake wanted to scream, fight, and run, anything to get away. But she knew she couldn't. Drake couldn't speak, but she did have her thoughts.

"Someone please help." Drake thought.

Meanwhile, just outside of Area 52, Ruby and the gang were examining the building from outside of the barbed-wire fence.

"Man, this place has one heck of an security." said Iris looking at the guard towers through her telescope.

"Yep, now this is where you Skull boy, come in." said Frank.

"Oh ok... wait WHAT!" Skull boy shouted.

"Don't worry Skull boy, your not going to do anything like that... But there is something I want to ask you Skull boy." said Frank.

"Oh Ya, what's that?" asked Skull boy.

"Are you descendant from a long line of delivery man."

"Ohh, so that's why you brought a gigantic box with us." said Ruby.

"Exactly, ok so here's the plan, you Skull boy, will take on a persona as a delivery man. And you are making a delivery of... lab coats; I don't know. But instead, we'll be in the box. And that is how we get inside." said Frank.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was going to be the distraction." said Skull boy, relieved.

"That's a good plan, but where are going to get the delivery man costume for Skull boy." asked Misery.

"I brought a few of his clothing of his other costumes, and maybe we can put a few together to make him seem more like a delivery man." said Frank. Everyone starred in an awkward silence.

"Hey, I will do anything to get Drake back." said Frank. After a few minutes of rummaging through Skull boy's costumes, they finally picked a few pieces of clothing to be a perfect. Skull boy's conductor's costume but with the hat from the documentary filmmaker and the French mustache from his French Inspector costume.

"You know guys, I think I could be related to a long line of delivery men." said Skull boy admiring his costume in a rain puddle.

"Ok Skull boy, don't get to caught up with it. Now, we all get in the box and you get us inside." said Frank. And that was exactly what they did. Everyone got into the gigantic box, and Skull boy pulled it along to the front gate. Where a security camera looked right down at Skull boy.

"State your business." said someone over the intercom.

"Delivery." Skull boy said.

"From?"

"Uh..." Skull boy didn't know what to say.

"From Mr. Mumbles of Gloomsville." Frank whispered through the box.

"Uh Mr. Mumbles of Gloomsville." Skull boy said.

"For?"

"Dr. Warold T. Martin." said Frank.

"F-For Dr. Warold T. Martin." said Skull boy.

"Subtense?"

"Return Cargo." Frank said.

"Return Cargo." Said Skull boy.

"Ok, you are clear to enter." Then the gate opened and Skull boy entered. He could see many guards pointing guns straight at him. Skull boy gulped and pulled the big box a bit faster. Then he approached the front door of the building, where two guards stopped him at the front.

"Uh... D-Delivery?" Skull boy said nervously.

"Its ok Bill, he was secured at the front gate." said one of the guards.

"Hmm, how old are you boy." said the guard who is supposed to be Bill.

"Uh... ... 23." Skull boy said trying not crack.

"You seem a bit too young to be delivering." he said.

"Well I tell you that I've been getting that a lot. Hehe." said Skull boy keeping his cool.

"Then why are you so short?" he asked.

"Well, you stop growing when your dead." said Skull boy trying to point out the fact that he was a skeleton.

"I see. Well, happy delivery to you sir." said Bill, freeing the way. The door slid open and Skull boy dragged the box inside.

"Whoa, this place is super high-Tech." said Skull boy.

"Ok Skull boy, now, go down the hall and as soon as you reach the end, there should be a door to your left, that should be a supply closet, that's where we can be safe to get out." said Frank.

"Hey Frank, how do you know so much about this place?" Ruby asked through the box.

"When we got Drake back when she was 4, I wanted to do as much research as I could, so I can be sure I know what they exactly what they do here." said Frank.

"Frank, I think the door is locked. Its not opening." said Skull boy.

"Jiggle the handle a little bit, the door is always stuck." said Frank. Skull boy did as said, and the door propped open. He dragged the box inside and closed the door behind them.

"Coast is clear guys." Skull boy said. As soon as he said that, Frank busted through box.

"Ok, now we just need to find where Drake is." said Frank. Frank grabbed a smaller box from off the shelf and opened it, and he pulled out a dozen scrubs outfits.

"Ok everyone, change into one of these so we blend in." said Frank. Everyone changed into scrubs and they were about to leave the supply closet. Frank opened another box, and emptied the contents of the box into the larger box they came in.

"Frank, what are you doing." asked Charlotte.

"If we just leave the box empty like this then they wouldn't think that Skull boy delivered anything, that's when they would figure we snuck in." said Frank.

"Clever." said Jeremy.

"Now, all of us will spilt up and do whatever you can to find Drake. And if one of us does find her. Just stomp on the ground, this place has more echo than the mansion." said Frank. That is what everyone did, they all went different directions. Frank and Charlotte went one way, Misery and Len went another, Iris and Jeremy, and Skull boy and Ruby.

"Do you think we'll find her Frank?" said Charlotte.

"I'm positive." said Frank. They walked down five hallways and four staircases, but then they reached a door that said "Examination D" on it.

"This is it... this is where they are keeping Drake." said Frank. Frank stepped up to the door, but then he remembered.

"Dang it, I forgot it was a code locked." said Frank.

"Maybe its something simple Frank." said Charlotte.

"Ya, like that will be easy." Frank said sarcastically. Charlotte sighed and then stepped in front of Frank and entered one of the most simple codes known to man.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Charlotte said as she pressed each button. Then she pressed "Enter" and there was a weird noise and then the door propped open.

"I ever expect that to happen." Charlotte said shocked and a bit proud of herself.

"Aw yes, thank you Charlotte." said Frank kissing Charlotte and then opened the door all the way. But Frank was surprised when he saw an empty room.

**A/N: Sorry, I have to stop the story there. Hehe, sorry for being Miss Buzz kill. But I want this story to last for at least a few more chapters. I already got a good idea for a the ending. ^^ OH I cant wait until then. Well see you sometime in a week or so... Oh yes, there is something I almost forgot, on June 7, I am having my tonsils ** **and adenoids removed, and so that means I wont be able to get to my stories for about a week after that. But don't worry, I will be back, and hopefully with a plot for last few chapters. Well please follow/favorite/review. And don't forget to read my other story A Life To Remember, A Ruby Gloom Story, if you haven't read it already.**

**Peace I'm out 0^**


	15. Chapter 15

Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 15

"What... Drake's not here. They must have already taken her." Frank said falling to the floor of the empty room.

"Frank, will find her. I know we will." said Charlotte.

"Drake could be anywhere in this building, they could already have her under by now." said Frank.

"Listen, the Frank I know wouldn't be this way. The Frank I know would never give up to rescue his sister. If I learned anything from the SS Military Camp, it's that you never give up on the people who are depending on you to save them from horrible situations such as this. And if I didn't learn anything from that... horrible, horrible place, then I might as well be dead right now. So, are you going to rescue Drake, or are you going to give up, just like that." Charlotte said

"No, I'm going to get Drake back." Frank whispered.

"Louder." Charlotte shouted.

"I'm going to get Drake back." Frank said louder.

"Say it like you mean it."

"I'M GOING TO GET DRAKE BACK." Frank screamed.

"Ok maybe a little quieter." Charlotte said.

"Oh, but anyway, we are going to get Drake back, even if its the last thing I do." Frank said.

"Doctor Milfred, shouldn't you be ready to conduct surgery on Examination D?" said one of the male nurses. Frank nervously looked down at the name tag to see the name "Dr. Milfred" on it.

"Uh... yes... I just needed a few supplies before I *gulp*... start." Frank said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Well hurry along, the boss is waiting." he said pushing Frank down the hall, leaving Charlotte to stare.

Meanwhile, a few floors down, Ruby and Skull boy were cluelessly walking through a hallway.

"Drake could be anywhere in this building." said Skull boy.

"I cant even think of the horrible things they could do to that girl." said Ruby.

"I could, but wish I didn't think of those awful thoughts." said Skull boy.

"And what would Frank and Len feel if they wouldn't get Drake, it would hurt me knowing that Frank and Len would be really upset." said Ruby.

"Ruby, don't talk like that. I don't want you to lose your title as the happiest girl in the world." said Skull boy.

"You two, what do you think you're doing." said one of the female security guards.

"Uh... we uhh... got lost." Ruby struggled to say.

"Of course your lost, you cant expect a doctor in training to find their way in this labyrinth." she said sarcastically.

"Huh." Skull boy said confused.

"Your from the medical college back in British Columbia right? Well how are you going to be a professional doctor if you aren't going to learn. Come on, I'll show you to the operating room. " she said pulling them both along. After a long walk, they entered a room where it was nothing but three rows of seats and were filled with people in scrubs.

"Ok, now you two have fun." said the security guard shutting the door behind them. Ruby ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Skull boy and Ruby looked at the many people who are looking back at them. They both nervously sat down, feeling on edge.

"Isn't this exciting, our first operation." said the girl sitting next to Ruby.

"Uh... Ya, exciting." Ruby said nervously. Then a girl and boy, a few rose down, stood up and walked next to Ruby and Skull boy.

"Guys, what are doing here." said the girl.

"Huh?... wait a minute... Iris?... Jeremy? Skull boy said in surprise.

"Ya its us, but what are doing here." said Iris.

"We were dragged here against our will. What are you doing here." Ruby said.

"Same thing... But look, we have to get out of here." said Jeremy.

"And how do we that exactly." said Skull boy.

"SHHHH." Everyone else said.

"Ok, so do either of you have a plan." said Skull boy. Ruby, Jeremy and Iris looked at each other, then back at Skull boy.

"Ooh its starting." said the girl next to Ruby. Everyone looked through the two way window, to see a girl lying on the operating table.

"Drake!" Iris said in surprised. But then everyone shushed her again. Then the door in the other room opened and it looked like someone was shoved into the room.

"Wait, I'm not-... dang it." he said before they shut the door behind him. He turned around to see the two way window.

"Frank!" Skull boy shouted. Then everyone shushed them again. Frank froze in place, before the nurse walked up to him, took off her surgical mask, and nudged him a bit.

"Charlotte!" Ruby shouted. Once again, everyone shushed him.

"Its ok Frank, I learned something from SS Military Camp, that I think may come in handy." Charlotte whispered to Frank.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"Oh you'll see, just keep your surgical mask on." said Charlotte. Frank nodded in agreement, then stepped over his still paralyzed sister.

"Oh Ya, I also found out that they are using that device on her neck to paralyze her." Charlotte also said. Frank looked down at Drake, then at the device stuck on her neck.

"Ok you just press the button on the top of it, and Drake should be able to move again." Frank did as told, he pressed the button on top of the device and pulled it off of her neck. But as soon as he did, Drake launched her fist in the air, and giving Frank a punch to the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

"Ill knock your head if you ever-... wait they're not here... Oh hi Charlotte, where's Frank?" Drake said.

"I think you killed him." Charlotte joked.

"Im fine... But man can you throw a punch." Frank said rubbing his jaw.

"Oh sorry." said Drake.

"Its ok, but right now, we need to focus on getting you outta here." said Frank. Drake got off of the table and ran to the door and tried to open it.

'Dang it, it's locked." Drake said disappointed.

"Oh it just happens that I have a the master key." said Charlotte.

"Man am I glad that you are my girlfriend." said Frank kissing Charlotte.

"Uh you may not want to do that." said Drake tugging on Frank's scrubs shirt.

"Why's that." Frank asked. Then Drake pointed to the two way window. Frank and Charlotte went red in embarrassment, while Ruby, Iris, Jeremy, and Skull boy smirked. Drake noticed them on the other side of the window, then quickly ran up to it.

"Guys, Ruby, Iris Jeremy, and Skull boy are in there." said Drake. Frank walked up to the window and looked through it to see Ruby and them.

"What are they doing in there?" Frank asked.

"It doesn't matter how they got in there, but we need to get them and us out of here." said Charlotte. Charlotte unlocked the door and was half way out, but Frank stopped her and pulled her back in and shut the door.

"Are you crazy, you think we are supposed to walk out there and expect Drake not get caught again."

"He's right... I need something to help me blend in." said Drake.

"Look, there's scrubs clothing on the shelf over there." said Charlotte.

"Ok, change into those." said Frank. Then Frank walked back over to the window and peered through the glass.

"What are you guys doing in there." said Skull boy.

"Its a long story." said Frank.

"Some nurse thought he was some Doctor Milfred and put him in here." said Charlotte.

"Ok, maybe it isn't such a long story, but don't worry. We are going to get you guys out of there." said Frank.

"Ok, now lets get out of here." said Drake, slipping on the surgical mask. Frank, Charlotte and Drake stepped out of the operation room, walked around the other side of the hallway, and unlocked the other room where Skull boy, Ruby, and Iris were in. But as soon as they stepped out of the room and headed out the hallway, a loud siren started to go off.

"Oh crap, they found out." Frank said over the siren.

"We have to get out of here pronto." said Jeremy.

"Wait, where's Misery and Len?" said Ruby.

"We're right here." said Len, followed by Misery, running down the hallway.

"Oh good you two are safe, but we have to get here fast." said Iris. But before any of them could move a muscle. There was a loud unexpected explosion.

*BOOOOOOOOOOM*


	16. Chapter 16

Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 16

"What just happened." Frank said after a loud explosion went off.

"You know how I said earlier that I learned something from SS Military Camp that might come in handy... well that was just it." said Charlotte.

"You bombed the building." Skull boy shouted in surprise.

"Yes, but we have about three minutes until the rest of them go off." said Charlotte. But before anyone could say anything else, another loud explosion went off.

"Ok we need to get out of here NOW." Frank said. They all ran through the hallway, trying to find their way out. But then they ran into a guy dressed in white, but with ash and rubble covering his suit, followed by two guys dressed in black that were much bigger than him. Then grabbed a hold of Frank.

"I know you are trying to remove Examination D from the these premises, you are going to pay for what you did." he said fiercely. But then Charlotte threw something at him, and that thing clamped onto his arm. But before he could even remove it, he fell to the floor, paralyzed.

"RUN." Charlotte shouted, and that's what everyone did. The two bigger guys were helping the guy in white. They managed to get the thing off of him, but Frank and the rest were already on the other side of the building.

"There's the front door, were gonna get out of here." said Ruby. So everyone started running, but there was yet another explosion. And the building started to fall in itself. Everyone was just a few wards away, but then a beam fell on Drake.

"DRAKE." Frank shouted. He ran back and tried to lift the beam off of Drake. But it was too heavy.

"Frank hurry." Len shouted.

"You guys get out of here, Ill get Drake." Frank said.

"But Frank-" said Charlotte before she was interrupted.

"GO." Frank shouted. Jeremy pulled Charlotte out of the building, where they met up with everyone else outside.

"Please Frank, please be okay." Charlotte said to herself. But then the largest explosion went off, causing the building to blow up into millions of pieces.

"FRANK, DRAKE." everyone shouted. Everyone was really upset and cried. But then, out of the large cloud of dust, Frank started walking out, with Drake in his arms. But she was unconscious.

"Huh, Frank, you made it." Charlotte said wiping the tears from her eyes. Frank walked up to the group and laid Drake on the ground.

"She's ok." That was all what Frank said. Then he groaned in pain as he clutched his side, which was bleeding.

"Frank, your hurt, badly." said Len. Frank felt dizzy, as he fell the ground in pain. He was bleeding out, and felt tired.

"Frank, don't close your eyes. Its not your time yet." Charlotte said. Frank didn't say anything, he just laid there in painful silence. His eyes grew more and more weary. Until his eyes shut completely, the last thing he remembered was the sound of someone shouting his name. His last thought was the sight of Drake, happy and safe. And with that he fell into a deep sleep, with a peaceful feeling.

**A/N: First off, I would am going to say that Frank isn't going to die, ok. But this is the second last chapter of this story, sorry. But I need to get to my third story, A Life You Would Never Want (I think I'm going to change the title). But enjoy and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Drake and The Ruby Gloom Gang

Chapter 17

There was a faint beeping sound when Frank awoke from long slumber. After being under for three weeks, he finally regains consciousness. All he could a blur of a white room, after a short period of time, he sees that he is in the Gloomsville Hospital. He at first hesitates, but then fully understands his surroundings. Frank tried to sit up, but their was a sudden pain in his side, so he lied on his hospital bed, with a heart monitor on one side, and a couple of chairs on the other. In one of those chairs, sat Drake who didn't look in the best of shape, but she was sleeping. But before he could say anything, the door of the room opened.

"Frank, your ok." said the person who opened the door. Frank soon found out it was Charlotte, followed by Len, Ruby, and the rest.

"Wha- What happened." Frank hesitated.

You were hurt, and bad, and you have been in coma for three weeks." said Charlotte.

"How's Drake, is she ok." Frank said concerned.

"Yes, she hasn't left your side, not even for a minute." said Iris.

"Ok, as long she's alright." Frank said in his now-relaxed mind. Then, awoken by the sound of people talking, Drake stands up a stretch.

"Hey, Drake." Frank said. Drake was shocked, a voice she hasn't heard in three weeks, returns to her ears. Drake slowly turns her body, scared to think that it was all in her head, once again.

"Frank, your awake." Drake said, walking towards Frank and hugging him tight.

"Wait, what about Area 52." Frank hesitated.

"It is no longer on the map, we found out that what they were doing at Area 52 was hidden from the government, so they published there crime, and it was tooken down for good. The best part is that they have know idea that we had anything to do with it, so we got off Scot-free." said Drake, still hugging Frank.

"Well, that's good I guess." said Frank.

"Frank, how Ya feeling. You were hurt fairly bad." Len asked. Frank looked down at his torso, so see that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but was covered in gauze.

"Kinda good. It does still hurt a bit. What happened to me anyway." Frank asked.

"Well, a large piece of medal was lodged in your kidney, and it couldn't be saved." said Charlotte.

"Wait, I only have just one, considering that Len has the other. Who's kidney do I have." Frank asked.

"Mine." said Drake, lifting up her shirt just halfway to see a scar.

"Drake. You gave me one of your kidney?!" Frank said in surprise.

"Yes, you saved my life, I just had to save yours." Drake said.

"I-I don't what to say. Thanks Drake." Frank said. Then the door opened and one of the nurses stepped inside.

"Come now children, the patient need his rest." she said. Everyone left the room, accepted Drake.

"I just want to thank you saving me back at the one place." Drake said.

"Drake, you my only sister, and the only sibling who hasn't annoyed the crap outta of me. I would risk my entire life for your safety." Frank said.

"You- kinda did that already. But when the doctor said you might die, it was the least I could do, to give you one of my kidneys." said Drake said. She got closer to give Frank another hug. "I love you Frank, your the best big brother ever."

"I love you too Drake, you are most generous sister I could ever ask for." Frank said hugging her back. After all they been through, nothing can break the bond of a brother and sister. They may have risked both of their lives for one another, but plutonic love, is the best there could be in a family.

**A/N: Well there you have it, Drake and the Ruby Gloom Gang has finally come to an end. I apologize for that. But be sure to check out my other next story, (title still being determined), its going to be my best one yet But enjoy this story and please review and favourite.**

**Peace I'm Out 0^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, its me Jayden. And this is probably going to excite you all very much. Ok, here we go. I am planning on making a sequel for Drake and The Ruby Gloom.**

**I am calling it Clockwise Surprise. Its going to be about Ruby and the rest in their teens, and Drake is 17. After a huge argument goes on and the anger that Drake feels, causes her to discover another power, time travel. And Drake's anger was so powerful that it travels the whole house and everyone in it back in time. They soon find themselves on the farm where Drake, Frank, and Len grew up on. But an accident occurs causing Drake to get badly injured, and not able to return to their own time. So they have no choice but to live with Frank, Len, and Drake's past selves until Drake gets better. But there's one problem, Drake doesn't how she traveled back in time in the first place.**

**That's all I'm going to you for now. But I should warn you, you won't be able to see for a long time now. I want to finish my other to stories before I begin another one, I have a habit of start a new story before finishing a current one.**

**Speaking of which, I should **_**really**_** update my "Tragic Magic" story, its been at least a month, and I would like to apologize for that, I have been preoccupied with my deviantart profile and junk. But I will be sure to get a another chapter up soon, possibly today, maybe. **


	19. Note

A quick note from me.

As you all know, I am planning the sequel for Drake and the Ruby Gloom Gang, known as Clockwise Surprise. I should let you all know that it might happen sooner than you think.

But it won't be here on . I will be writing it on WattPad. For those of you who don't know, Wattpad is a place where people go to write stories, its some what like , but the stories aren't mostly fanfic.

Anyway, Clockwise surprise will be there. But as I sum up the due date for it, I would say... somewhere in November, close around Thanksgiving.

Sorry you have to wait long. But I have other priorities and hopefully I will finish them.

PEACE I'm out ^0


	20. Please

Hello fans of Ruby Gloom. I am here today to give you the time to sign a petition to RUBY GLOOM BACK.

420/107/845/ruby-gloom-season-4/

If you all sign this when Ruby Gloom will have high chances of coming back to tv. I beg to please do this. Good bye and Good luck.


End file.
